Expectations
|Omowaku}} is the three hundred and forty-sixth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 21st issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview After losing the first set spectacularly to Kamomedai, Karasuno regroups and plan their comeback in the second set. However, they are not the only one willing to take risks and change things up. Plot While Fukurōdani wins against Mujinazaka, Karasuno drops the first set to Kamomedai. Against an impenetrable defense, Karasuno hasn't been able to play as aggressively as usual, thereby losing with a significant point gap. Yachi is overwhelmed with the prospect of losing but wills herself to calm down after remembering Bokuto's advice. Meanwhile, Tsukishima offhandedly grumbles about playing another game to full sets again. Sugawara starts pestering Tsukishima about his confidence in their victory and says he behaves just like Hinata, an act that greatly disgusts Tsukishima. On Kamomedai's side, the team converses about Gao's last block and almost falling for Hinata's sliding jump. Karasuno is somewhat discouraged by facing a strong blocking team and a two-meter player. Coach Ukai quickly stops their negative train of thoughts, and Hinata voices that they could have score if they varied the direction of their last spike. To elaborate further, Kageyama explains that they should take advantage of width and not spike within the blockers' reach. Once again, Ukai emphasizes the importance of using plays that would give their opponents information overload to confuse them. He reassures them that their efforts are not in vain and even a team as good as Kamomedai can mistakes when overwhelmed. On the spectator stands, Udai admits that Hoshiumi is actually much better than him in both skills and midair decision making. Saeko quickly raises their spirit when she points out that Tsukishima is a formidable blocker for forcing Hoshiumi to avoid the block. While Karasuno makes their final preparation for the second set, Takeda praises Ukai for being supportive and encouraging of his players. Just before the second set starts, Date Tech immediately notices that Kamomedai has shifted their rotations. Futakuchi concludes that they are planning to stall Karasuno at their weakest offensive formation and pull ahead using their strongest rotation. Date Tech soon notices that Karasuno has also changed up their formation by switching Tsukishima and Hinata's position. In their bid for victory, both teams are taking risks to ensure they achieve their goal. The set officially commences with a powerful serve from Kageyama. Koganegawa is still confused by the tactics of the two teams, and his teammates explained that Karasuno is strengthening their weakest offensive rotation with their strongest weapon, Hinata. Appearances *Kōtarō Bokuto *Akinori Konoha *Keiji Akaashi *Wataru Onaga *Tetsurō Kuroo *Kenma Kozume *Yū Nishinoya *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Daichi Sawamura *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Asahi Azumane *Hinata's Unnamed Classmates *Hitoka Yachi *Kei Tsukishima *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kazuhito Narita *Kōshi Sugawara *Aikichi Suwa *Gao Hakuba *Izuru Nozawa *Sachirō Hirugami *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Hisashi Kinoshita *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Akiteru Tsukishima *Tenma Udai *Saeko Tanaka *Kiyoko Shimizu *Takanobu Aone *Kenji Futakuchi *Yutaka Obara *Kazuyoshi Bessho *Kōsuke Sakunami *Kanji Koganegawa *Aaron Murphy (Unnamed) *Suguru Daishō *Mika Yamaka Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *This chapter features a colored page of Karasuno and their major rivals: Aobajohsai, Shiratorizawa, and Nekoma due to having their matches being voted as the readers' top 3 favorite game. *A total of 28,201 votes was collected for the Best Game Poll. The result is as followed: *#Karasuno High vs. Nekoma High (Spring Interhigh) - 8,011 votes *#Karasuno High vs. Aobajohsai High (Spring Interhigh Qualifier Semifinals) - 5,863 votes *#Karasuno High vs. Shiratorizawa Academy (Spring Interhigh Qualifier Finals) - 4,552 votes *#Karasuno High vs. Inarizaki High (Spring Interhigh) - 2,840 votes *#Fukurōdani Academy v. Nekoma High (Tokyo Spring Interhigh Qualifier Semifinals) - 1,142 votes *#Shiratorizawa Academy vs. Aobajohsai High (Miyagi Prefecture Interhigh Qualifier Finals) - 920 votes *#Fukurōdani Academy vs .Mujinazaka High (Spring Interhigh) - 854 votes *#Karasuno High vs. Aobajohsai High (Miyagi Prefecture Interhigh Qualifier) - 705 votes *#Owls vs. Cats 3-on-3 (Tokyo Training Camp, Day 5) - 365 votes *#Nekoma High vs. Nohebi Academy (Tokyo Spring Interhigh Qualifier Third-Place Game) - 258 votes **Honorable Mention: The Cat vs. The Crow - 1 vote Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 39 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Kamomedai